


伤刺 003/

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	伤刺 003/

003/  
埃尔文的动作非常大。甚至是用力。有些粗暴。利威尔被他按在了床铺上。他面朝着枕头，趴在了床上。视线被局限，能听见的只有埃尔文的呼吸声。和衣料摩擦的窸窣。  
埃尔文将身体压在他身上。他们身体就交叠在一起。埃尔文从后颈处开始吻他。利威尔早已熟悉了他的身体重量，发热的，滚烫的，每一块肌肉在皮肤之下蓄势待发。  
埃尔文的吻不止是吻，还有撕咬，与溺水般膨胀的情欲。他的牙齿咬上利威尔的后颈时，并不是轻柔温吞的啃咬，更像是要刺入他的骨血一般的带着力度。和阴郁。  
“埃尔文？”利威尔想要转头看他。但是埃尔文迅速将他脖子按住，他的整个脸于是全部陷入枕头里。利威尔于是不动了。对利威尔来说，要推开他太容易了。但是他选择给埃尔文自由。  
埃尔文于是一路沿着他的脊柱开始往下。埃尔文每一次牙齿陷入他的皮肉，带动了利威尔的身体颤抖。他始终将头埋进枕头里，只给自己留下空间呼吸。他的视线里一片黑。失去视觉的同时，听觉和知觉就变得异常灵敏。他能感受到埃尔文在他脊背上留下的细碎伤口，他的呼吸细细密密的打落在上面，带着潮润的热，他的舌尖舔舐他背上的伤口，带来的是轻微疼痛与跗骨的痒。像是蚂蚁在他血管之中抓挠，他喉管干涩如鲠在喉。利威尔全身都绷紧，神经被拉扯一样每一寸肌肉都僵硬，连成一条线。他始终保持着这一个姿势，像个受罪之人。  
当埃尔文的牙齿咬上他的臀肉，利威尔开始急促呼吸。他全身都在轻微震颤，牙齿咬着指节，那轻微的疼痛都变作火花似得顺着血液淌遍了全身，汗水加速的在他的皮肤上滚动，他全身融化般的发烫。他不自禁的抬起臀部，勃起的性器官便抵在柔软的床铺上，轻微摩擦顶端。腹部上升着难言的空旷，灼热而渴求着，弓起脊背，露出刺出皮肤的尾椎骨，他异常渴求那疼痛，毫无仁慈的粗暴的被填满身体里某个震颤的空洞。  
然后他就听不见声音了。埃尔文始终没动。没靠近。没触碰。没抚摸。像个旁观者。  
“埃尔文？”利威尔的声音带着轻微颤抖。汗水落进他的眼眶里。  
埃尔文进入他时非常突然。没有润滑，没有扩张，有的是被撕开的痛，肉体摩擦的私密感，和灼热的身体高温。他几乎是强行挤进去的，将入口处的灼热褶皱撑平。双方都不言不语，只有疼痛带来的哼声。然后埃尔文开始抽动，他连犹豫也没有，与其说是给予利威尔痛楚，更像是在自我折磨。  
利威尔始终保持着趴着的动作，他的牙齿几乎咬破嘴唇。他的小腿因疼痛带来的颤抖，拉扯着神经，他几乎能听见自己发狂的心跳。但是他不动。他选择顺从埃尔文。选择和他一起忍受。  
就这样以乱暴、孤注一掷的肉体结合带给他们的不止是肉体上的疼痛，那种伤痛更像是带刺的鞭，笞挞他们的肉体深处，拷问他们的灵魂。带来的还有快欲，不计后果的癫狂，和积郁的情绪宣泄。埃尔文的动作非常用力，利威尔的全身都在颤抖，他伸手抓住埃尔文的手臂，指甲几乎陷入他的肉里，更像是要他同样感受这种痛。  
埃尔文也在抖，颤颤巍巍小心翼翼如履薄冰。他的身体覆在利威尔之上，始终保持着进入再退出，然后猛地进入。他们之间没有隔阂，像是天生契合一般，埃尔文可以撑满他的每一寸空间不留任何余隙。利威尔爱这种被填满的感觉，这种粗暴的带着痛的性爱，因为只有这种力度才会让他脱去麻木不仁，让他重新感受生命的鲜活与热烈。  
他们确实像天生一对，为彼此而生。  
但是他知道，此时此刻的埃尔文与往常的埃尔文不同。利威尔始终看不见他，但是他可以感知。埃尔文的进入不像是简单的性交，更像是撞击。于是让他们这场性爱带了几分暴戾。以及捂住鼻息的压抑和大量偏执的负面阴暗情绪。  
整个床都在颤抖，利威尔伸手抓住床头把手。他不愿让他一个人，于是他伸手抓住埃尔文，他想告诉他他在这里。他想看他，于是他转头。  
但是他被埃尔文迅速捂住了眼睛。  
“别转头。”埃尔文的声音沙哑，“别看我，利威尔。”  
“…别看我。”带着一种自我厌弃。  
然后当他再次进入，利威尔感受到了他们之间淌出来的液体。肉体深处渗出的肠液与精液一样滑腻滚烫。埃尔文给了他精液，淌出的汗水。和滚烫的泪水。  
就落在他的脊背，落在他埃尔文留在他身上的印记上，细碎的伤口被发烫的液体烧得他瑟缩。这种伤胜于切肤之痛。  
“…埃尔文，”利威尔的声音颤抖。然后他感受到了另外一滴眼泪落在他的背上。覆盖在他眼睛里的手掌又热又用力，覆在颤跳的眼球上又轻微发抖。  
“…埃尔文。”  
但是埃尔文只继续在他身体里进出，他的手全部缠在利威尔的身上，像一个将死之人所拥有的的最后光亮与救赎。他将头埋进利威尔的肩窝，他的泪水顺着他的皮肤不断往下，像是挥发进空气的浓硫酸，灼烧着他每一寸皮肤。  
“埃尔文，埃尔文，”利威尔的声音颤抖，他伸出手尽可能回应他的每一个动作，“埃尔文，让我看看你。”  
当他们达到最巅峰，利威尔终于转头看见了埃尔文。就算是被带动进高潮，他也忘记捕捉快感。利威尔环住他，他用尽所有力气环住这个比他高大许多的男人。他看见那双眼睛里洒满浓密大雾，头发像是被浇湿的太阳光。他脸上的胡茬，和血红的眼眶，让他看上去狼狈又可怜。  
无仁慈的命运将埃尔文变成这样。利威尔所做的只能抱住他，毫无声息的抱住他。他伸出手轻轻拨弄着他的头发，他的手轻轻拍着他的肩膀。他改变不了埃尔文的命运，那就让他来做他的倚靠。


End file.
